Meanwhile On The Internet
by NinjaCupcakex
Summary: The Shake It Up characters have little chats on the internet. Secrets are revealed. Some CeCe/Deuce, Rocky/Gunther, Ty/Tinka content.
1. Teasing CeCe

**heyoo(: so I bet you're all wondering "Why is she starting a new story? She can hardly keep up with the ones she has already!" Well, This is just going to be a fun little story with not much plot to it, just a random conversation with friends like all you peeps on Facebook and ooVoo/Skype. xD Okay, this is like a chat thing, like mentioned before. It's just supposed to be funny, might have a little flirting in it ;o**

**-OMGCeCex and OhSoRocky Blue has entered the room-**

**OMGCeCex: **heyy(:

**OhSoRockyBluex:** Hey CeCe. What's up?

**OMGCeCex:** nothing, just here. You?

**OhSoRockyBluex:** Same(: Hey, we gotta work on that new dance for Saturday.

**OMGCeCex**: ughhhhhh now?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: well, in a few hours. xD

-**GlitteryTinka and GlitteryGunther has entered the room-**

**GlitteryGunther: **hello baybeeeeeees!

**OMGCeCex: **omg, get out -_-

**OhSoRockyBluex:** lol.

**GlitteryTinka:** if you haven't noticed, we ARE in America, where we can join any chat room we please.

**OhSoRockyBluex:** And when are you leaving?

**OMGCeCex:** hahaa.

**-YeahImDeuce has entered the room-**

**YeahImDeuce:** hey chicas and Gunther

**OMGCeCex: **hey Deuce(:

**OhSoRockyBluex:** CeCe, why so smiley all of a sudden? (;

**OMGCeCex:** erm, what?(:

**OhSoRockyBluex:** nvm. xP

**OMGCeCex: **don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like meee?

**GlitteryGunther: **no..

**OMGCeCex: **i wasn't talking to YOU.

**GlitteryGunther: **so you were talking to Deuce?

**YeahImDeuce: **;D

**OMGCeCex: **what? no! it was a song!

**GlitteryTinka: **mmhmm.. that's what we all say.

**OhSoRockyBluex: **aww, CeCe, it's okay if you like Deuce.

**OMGCeCex: **...

**GlitteryTinka: **oh yeah, she soo has a crush on Deuce.

**GlitteryGunther: **agreeing with you on that, Tinkabear

**YeahImDeuce: **;DD

**-OMGCeCex has left the room-**

**GlitteryGunther: **nice! we kicked her out (:

**OhSoRockyBluex: **wow.. i think you two crossed the line

**-OhSoRockyBluex has left the room-**

**YeahImDeuce: **yeeahh, this just got awkward.. i'm just gonna.. go..

**GlitteryGunther: **byeee.(:

**-YeahImDeuce has left the room-**

**GlitteryTinka: **aww, everyone left :(

**GlitteryGunther: **i know.. bye!

**-GlitteryGunther has left the room-**

**GlitteryTinka: **ohh..

**GlitteryTinka: **I'm alone now..

**GlitteryTinka: **hmm..

**GlitteryTinka**: I LOVE YOUUUU.

**-GlitteryTinka has left the room-**

**Lol. that was a funny conversation online, don't cha think? aww, CeCe is too scared to admit her feelings. And who does Tinka love? :O Tune in soon when FLYNN and TY enter this unusual conversation! hahaa.**

**-FantasyxDream**


	2. How Babies Are Made

**holaa! (hi.] How are all of you guyssss.? good? Great! Here is another chapter of our great beloved cast on the internet, but this time, with Ty Blue and Flynn Jones! :D Remember, there is no set plot for this. Just fun little conversations. How many chapters should it be? Suggestions? (: Okay! On with it!**

**Online (beginning):**

**-GlitteryGunther**

**-OhSoRockyBluex**

**GlitteryGunther: **Hello bay-beeeee!

**OhSoRockyBluex**: Hi Gunther. You know it's me right?

**GlitteryGunther:** yes. But I say that to everyone. It's become my "thing"

**OhSoRockyBluex: **haha yeah. It has. Care to explain why you ALWAYS use it with me though?

**GlitteryGunther**: sooooo, what are you doing?

**OhSorockyBluex**: Homework.

**GlitteryGunther:** oh. Cool, I guess.

**-OMGCeCex has entered-**

**OMGCeCex:** heyy all you party people(:

**OhSoRockyBluex**: Hey CeCe! How are youuuu?

**OMGCeCex**: good. I was working on a project with Deuce. I just got back from it.

**GlitteryGunther**: Did anything happen? ;)

**OMGCeCex:** what are you talking about, Gunther?

**OhSoRockyBluex:** I think Gunther means that did something romantically happen between you and him? Like, did you stop working and then slowly kiss each other like in the movies?

**GlitteryGunther:** hahaa. yeah, Rocky understands!

**OhSoRockyBluex: **(:

**-GlitteryTinka and YeahImDeuce has entered-**

**OMGCeCex:** lol. no! Why would anything like that happen?

**YeahImDeuce: **hey ladies! and Gunther.

**YeahImDeuce: **anything like what CeCe?

**OMGCeCex: **uhh, nothing. hey, where'd you put the project?

**YeahImDeuce: **relax. It's safely in my room. If I mess it up, I give you permission to kick my butt. lol.

**OMGCeCex: **ok, deal. ;D

**GlitteryTinka: **as much as I don't really like any of you, with the exception of Gunther, I have to say CeCe, it really looks like you two are crushing on each other.

**GlitteryGunther:** yes, I agree with Tinka on that.

**OhSoRockyBluex:** agreeing with the two sparkly twins over here. (and you know I don't enjoy THAT.]

**OMGCeCex:** omg, here we go AGAIN...

**YeahImDeuce**: what? i'm lost, but okay. I guess.. let's change the subject..

**-TyBluex has entered the room-**

**TyBluex**: aye.

**OhSoRockyBluex**: Ty? how the heck are you on? I'm using the laptop right now.

**TyBluex**: It's called apps on my YoPhone, lil sis.

**OhSoRockyBluex**: -.- why do you wanna talk to us anyway?

**TyBluex**: am I not allowed here?

**YeahImDeuce**: no. xD lol, jk

**OMGCeCex**: no jjk join the party

**GlitteryGunther**: no. . hahaa, yeah sure. i guess..

**GlitteryTinka:** yes. erm, i mean no, sorry. uhh. this just got awkward. :/

TyBluex: uhhhh, awkwarddd...

**-iFlynnJones has entered the room-**

**iFlynnJones:** CeCe's gonna kill me. xDD

**OMGCeCex**: I so AM gonna kill you! How are you getting internet connection? Why do you even HAVE an account?

**iFlynnJones:** heheeh. ;D

**GlitteryGunther:** See what I mean Tinkabear. Flynn is a professional at annoying CeCe.

**GlitteryTinka:** yes! We must learn from the best. lol.

**iFlynnJones: **yes. Yes you should.

**OhSoRockyBluex**: Guys! CeCe has enough to deal with already! Flynn, idk HOW you're on, but you need to get off. We're discussing something only teenagers can talk about.

**iFlynnJones:** How babies are made?

**TyBluex:** lol! why would we even..

**YeahImDeuce**: WHAT THE HECK? no! eww! that's just. eww. -.-

**-YeahImDeuce has left the room-**

**TyBluex**: lol. you disgusted him xDD

**iFlynnJones:** it's what I do. (;

**OMGCeCex:** FLYNN! get off my computer! AGGHH. brb..

**iFlynnJones:** ld;fkvnfoewdiamxcioefnbvpofsv

**-iFlynnJones has left the room-**

**OMGCeCex:** omg.. I gotta go guys. See you later(: Rocky, Practice tomorrow, after school. my house(: byee!

**OhSoRockyBluex:** lol. ok. byee.(:

**OhSoRockyBluex:** I kinda gotta go too. This chat has become a distraction and I haven't done ANY progress on English. D:

**GlitteryGunther:** yeah, I have to study too.

**-OhSoRockyBluex and GlitteryGunther have left the room-**

**GlitteryTinka: **Ty! You wanna play ping-pong on Saturday?

**TyBluex: **hmm.. sure. like last time?

**GlitteryTinka:** hahaa. you know it!

**TyBluex:** lol. okay. see you then.

**-TyBluex has left the room-**

**GlitteryTinka:** oh yeah! uh-huh! 3

**GlitteryTinka:** aaandd, I'm alone. again. -_-

**-GlitteryTinka has left the room-**

**lol. This one is the funniest one yet. hahaa. Flynn and CeCe. Reminds me of me with my little sister for some reaosn.. xD So first, Rocky and Gunther, Gunther possibly crushing on Rocky? (; I mean, he even get off right after she got off. which I thought was hilarious. And woah, woah, woah DEUCE AND CECE WORKING ON A PROJECT TOGETHER? oh. heck. yes. And Ping-Pong Date with TYNKA. I should really stop fangirling over MY fanfictions as if I didn't know that was going to happen. I'm weird. okay, R&R! Suggestions on a convo! How people should leave! Who else should enter the conversation?(: All questions your shoudl answer in your review.**

**Bai!**

**-NinjaCupcakex**


	3. Family Affairs

**jell-o! (: Well, first, I wanna thank all of you for the reviews.3 They make me smile and only want to write even more! :D oh, and if you guys have any questions, put them in your review and I'll be answering them in the next chapter! :D Okkkaaayyy, here's the next chapter! I think I will do a small plot, but it won't be really big in any way. Just what the characters are doing outside of the chat.**

_**ONLINE:**_

_**-GlitteryTinka**_

_**-TyBluex**_

_**-OhSoRockyBluex**_

**OhSoRockyBluex**: hey hey hey(:

**TyBluex**: my rock of a sister. xP

**OhSoRockyBluex:** -.-

**GlitteryTinka: **hello!

**TyBluex**: hey Tinka! Fun game yesterday, huh?

**GlitteryTinka**: haha yeah! I liked the part where I detroyed you. ;P

**TyBluex**: I wasn't ready that time! -_-

**GlitteryTinka**: haha, suuree.

**OhSoRockyBluex:** awww. that's cute(:

**TyBluex**: what?

**OhSoRockyBluex:** don't act like you don't know what's going on. (;

**GlitteryTinka**: ? I do not even know what's going on.

**OhSoRockyBluex**: you guys suck. ;P

_**-GlitteryGunther has entered the room-**_

**GlitteryGunthe**r: helloooo baay-beee!

**GlitteryTinka:** Hi Gunther!

**TyBluex:** aye!

**OhSoRockyBluex:** hi -_-

**GlitteryGunther:** what is up?

**OhSoRockyBluex:** you sister and my brother are having a secret affair with each other ;D

**GlitteryGunther:** o.O you know. if they go out and we go out, it is a family affair, right?

**OhSoRockyBluex: **yess. o_o why do you ask?

**GlitteryTinka:** he loves you. :P

**TyBluex:** xD

**OhSoRockyBluex:** uhh, brb...

_**-OMGCeCex and YeahImDeuce has entered the room-**_

**OMGCeCex**: hhhheeeeyyyyyy!

**YeahImDeuce**: uh, i think your keyboard's having a seizure. :D

**OMGCeCex**: lol. shut up. ;P

**OhSoRockyBluex:** CeCe! :D

**OMGCeCex:** hey Rocky(:

**TyBluex**: hey Deuce and CeCe.

**GlitteryTinka**: hi

**GlitteryGunther:** helllooo!

**OMGCeCex**: hi!

**YeahImDeuce:** what's up?

**OhSoRockyBluex:** I just finished throwing up. ;D

**OMGCeCex:** lol. why?

**TyBluex:** because Gunther loves her.

**GlitteryGunther:** no I do not! D:

**GlitteryTinka:** mmhmm.. ;)

**GlitteryGunther:** I don't!

**OMGCeCex:** hahahahaha. If he actually does, I will laugh until I cry.

**OhSoRockyBluex:** And I will cry until I die. D:

**TyBluex:** lol. that's so mean. x)

**OhSoRockyBluex**: you would know, Mr. I-Birthed-A-Panda.

**TyBluex**: Pandas are adorable! You're just jealous cuz you're not this delicious for the girls and sweet as a cupcake. ;P

**OhSoRockyBluex**: -_- at least I have talent.

**OMGCeCex**: BURN. :o

**YeahImDeuce**: lol. burned in the fire. xDD

**TyBluex**: -.-

**OMGCeCex**: wow, the first time I haven't gotten annoyed first in these convos! xD

**GlitteryTinka**: haha, yeah

**GlitteryGunther:** do you want to? ;)

**OMGCeCex**: you suck. -_-

**GlitteryGunther**: hahaha.

**TyBluex**: ROOCCCCKKYYYY!

**OhSoRockyBluex**: yeah?

**TyBluex**: mom said to come eat.

**OhSoRockyBluex:** yay!

_**-TyBluex and OhSoRockyBluex have left the room-**_

**OMGCeCex:** great, now I'm stuck with you two. .

**GlitteryTinka: **don't act like you don't appreciate us.

**OMGCeCex:** i don't. .

**OMGCeCex:** i'm leaving. you two are boring. byee.

_**-OMGCeCex has left the room-**_

**GlitteryTinka:** guess it's just us again.

**GlitteryGunther**: yep..

**GlitteryTinka**: hey, can I tell you something?

**GlitteryGunther**: yes, sister, you can tell me anything. what is it?

**GlitteryTinka:** you know when you asked Ty to go on a date with me?

**GlitteryGunther**: yeah?

**GlitteryTinka:** i think i like him...

**YeahImDeuce:** YOU LIKE TY?

**GlitteryTinka:** DEUCE? i thought you left!

**YeahImDeuce**: no! I went to help my mom with something, and I came back to see all this!

**GlitteryTinka:** please please don't tell him!

**GlitteryGunther**: i'll be back...

_**-GlitteryGunther has left the room-**_

**YeahImDeuce**: i won't

**GlitteryTinka**: tytytyty!

**YeahImDeuce:** unless, you help me get the nerve to ask CeCe out..

**GlitteryTinka: **why on earth would i do that?

**YeahImDeuce:** i have your deepest darkest secret.

**GlitteryTinka**: i hate being black mailed.. alright I'll help ya.

**YeahImDeuce**: thx!

_**-YeahImDeuce and GlitteryTinka have left the room-**_

**Well, I guess this story has a semi-plot, after all. xD I thought this was a pretty good chapter. yeah? :D Well, anyway, I have alot, and I mean, ALOT of SIU stories i needa share with all you Runther, Tynka, and DeCe shippers. xDD Thanks for reviewing and everything, It means SO much to me!**

**-NinjaCupcakex**


	4. You And Your Glittery Glitterness

**Hi! Who's ready for another conversation with the cast? Alright let's bring it! ^.^**

_-Online-_

_OhSoRockyBluex_

_YeahImDeuce_

_GlitteryTinka_

**YeahImDeuce**: OHHH GOSSH, IM FREAKIN' OUT ROCKY

**OhSoRockyBluex:** what's wrong?

**YeahImDeuce:** CeCe's coming over any minute and I'm planning to ask her out!

**OhSoRockyBluex**: awwwwww.3 she'll love that!

**GlitteryTinka:** Deuce, just like we practiced..

**OhSoRockyBluex:** exactly!

**OhSoRockyBluex**: wait, what? Tinka was actually NICE and HELPED you?

**YeahImDeuce**: ermm, it was an agreement..

**GlitteryTinka**: yeeaaahh, something we shall not discuss..

**OhSoRockyBluex:** errrm, okay. o.O

_**-OMGCeCex has entered the chat room-**_

**OMGCeCex**: hola!

**OhSoRockyBluex**: why spanish all of a sudden?

**OMGCeCex:** it's the only word I know. ;p

**YeahImDeuce:** hey CeCe, you comin over later?

**OMGCeCex**: oh yeah! what time?

**YeahImDeuce**: 30 minutes?

**OMGCeCex:** sure!

**OhSoRockyBluex: **;D 3

**GlitteryTinka:** hahahaa, awww.

**YeahImDeuce: ** -.- really, guys, really?

**OMGCeCex**: haha, why are they acting all weird?

**YeahImDeuce:** nothin, i'll see you guys later(:

_**-YeahImDeuce has left the room-**_

_**-TyBluex and GlitteryGunther has entered the room-**_

**TyBluex**: ayee. :]

**OhSoRockyBluex**: heyyy, it's Mr.I-Birthed-A-Panda! ;D

**TyBluex**: shut up.

**GlitteryGunther:** hey bay-beeeeee. ^.^

**OhSoRockyBluex**: hi Gunther.

**GlitteryTinka:** hello Gunther(:

**OMGCeCex**: why are you guys even here? No one likes you and your glittery glitterness...

**OhSoRockyBluex:** aww, c'mon the more the merrier! seriously, CeCe, just give them a chance.

**GlitteryGunther:** thank you Rocky(: this is why we think you are the leader and not the sidekick. ;)

**OhSoRockyBluex**: why thank you Gunther.(:

**OMGCeCex**: eh, whatevs. I needa meet Deuce his place in a bit. I better not miss a wedding, Gunther and Rocky. ;D

_**-OMGCeCex has left the room-**_

**TyBluex**: what was she talking about?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: i have NO idea. :O

**GlitteryTinka:** hmm, i think it's because it looks like you guys are in looveeee. ;)

**GlitteryGunther**: in love? with Raquel Blue? pfft, no way!

**TyBluex**: hahaahaha. this is really funny.

**OhSoRockyBluex:** I wouldn't be laughing, lover boy.

**TyBluex**: What? with who?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: you know who!

**TyBluex**: errmm, i gtg

_**-TyBluex has left the room-**_

**GlitteryTinka**: I'll leave you two lovebirds alooneeeee. ;D

_**-GlitteryTinka has left the room-**_

**OhSoRockyBluex**: so Gunther.

**GlitteryGunther:** so Rocky.

**OhSoRockyBluex:** so you don't find me girlfriend material?

**GlitteryGunther:** why do you care? you hate me.

**OhSoRockyBluex**: idk, just wonderin'

**GlitteryGunther:** oh? JUST wondering?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: umm, yeah.

**OhSoRockyBluex:** i gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow.

_**-OhSoRockyBluex has left the room-**_

**GlitteryGunther**: if you still care, you are girlfriend material. Always have been3

**GlitteryGunther**: oh, she's gone. :/

_**-GlitteryGunther has left the room-**_

**ooooh this was a drama-filled one, with all three couples involved this time (mostly fosucing on Runther. ^_^) If you guys have any ideas or questions, don't be afraid to put them in your review and I'll make sure to answer it before we start the 6th conversation. :D Oh! and tell me your fave parts! I'd appreciate them(: Thanks!**

**Stories that will HOPEFULLY be up tomorrow:**

**-Ch. 2 of Baby On Board!**

**-Ch. 2 of Let Me Give Your Heart a Break**

**-Ch. 4 of Meanwhile On The Internet**

**Get PUMPED! :D**


	5. Disgusting, Yet Adorable

**heeyyyooo! So, on the wikia, I was idle for a week because of a trip to search for college, which meant more than 10 HOURS of bus rides. (not all at once) Soo, what did I do? Write MOTI (Meanwhile On The Internet) for all you kids.(: So enjoy. This one's looonggg and couple-filled.(; I hope this makes you LMHO with the rest. (TTYLXOX reference. ;D) there's a lot of hearts in this, so if you find a '3', it's a heart.**

_Online_

_-OMGCeCex_

_-OhSoRockyBluex_

_-GlitteryGunther_

**GlitteryGunther**: hellooo!

**OhSoRockyBluex**: Hi Gunther!

**GlitteryGunther:** woah. VAT? You actually treated me like a person?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: jusrt experimenting.(:

**GlitteryGunther**: Well, I like this experiment.(;

**OMGCeCex**: really, guys? really?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: oh, erm, hi Ce.

**OMGCeCex**: Don't "hi Ce." me. Since when are you all lovebirdy and nice with Gunther?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: I'm not lovebirdy! Just nice! and it only happened today!

**OMGCeCex**: mmhmm.. ;o

**OhSoRockyBluex**: no really, I just wanted to be nice for a day..

**GlitteryGunther**: Rocky, pay no attention to her. I like you better when you are nice.

**OhSoRockyBluex**: aw, thank you, Gunther!

**OMGCeCex**: That's disgusting, yet adorable. ;D

**OMGCeCex**: noww, i gotta leave to Deuce's. Last day on the proj. FINALLY! ^.^

**OhSoRockyBluex:** hehe. Okay(:

**OMGCeCex**: no sute little hearts, you two.

**OhSoRockyBluex**: oh yeah?(;

**OMGCeCex: **I mean it.

**GlitteryGunther**: 3

**OhSoRockyBluex:** 3 ;D

**OMGCeCex**: -.-the first thing i say, the first thing you 2 do... bye Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer!(;

_-OMGCeCex is offline-_

**OhSoRockyBluex**: ohhh no. She's gonna get it now.

**GlitteryGunther**: what's wrong with being my wife?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: nothing, it's just weird. You know?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: I think Ty may be getting on

**GlitteryGunther**: so may Tinka.

**OhSoRockyBluex**: wanna play a prank on them?(;

**GlitteryGunther**: haha. Sure!

**OhSoRockyBluex**: okay, when they get on, let's act like we're dating.

**GlitteryGunther**: ooh! ok!

_-GlitteryTinka and TyBluex are online-_

**TyBluex: **ayee

**GlitteryTinka:** hello.

**GlitteryGunther**: HELLO TINKA!

**OhSoRockyBluex**: haha. he you two(:

**TyBluex**: lil sis!

**OhSoRockyBluex**: yes?

**TyBluex**: nothin

**GlitteryGunther**: BAY-BEE!3

**OhSoRockyBluex**: I'm still here bay-bee.3

**GlitteryGunther**: oh goody!3

**TyBluex**: ?

**GlitteryTinka**: what is this I see, Gunther?

**GlitteryGunther**: what? I cannot write to my girlfriend anymore?

**TyBluex**: GIRLFRIEND?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: mmhmm.3

**GlitteryGunther**: 3

**OhSoRockyBluex**: ^_^ 3

**GlitteryGunther**: :D

**TyBluex**: this is getting awkward. when did this happen?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: hahahahaha. We're messing with you. I'd never date Gunther Hessenheffer. O.o

**GlitteryTinka**: no?

**GlitteryGunther**: nah, wouldn't date you eithr, Raquel.

**OhSoRockyBluex**: -_- how do you know my real name?

**GlitteryGunther**: research(;

**GlitteryTinka**: aw, look at that, Ty. They are already fighting like a married couple. ;)

**TyBluex**: lol i know! it's disgusting ,yet adorable

**OhSoRockyBluex**: so, apparently, Gunther and I being a couple is 'disgusting, yet adorable' to many people...

**GlitteryGunther**: yes, we've heard that twice!

**GlitteryTinka**: it's pretty adorable for me. Little more disgusting, but you two do look cute for each other.

**OhSoRockyBluex**: if we're cute, you and Ty blow up the cute meter!

**GlitteryTinka**: WHAT? I do not like Ty! Nor does he like me!

**TyBluex**: who said I didn't like you?

**GlitteryTinka**: well, I mean, I just guessed..

**GlitteryGunther**: *gets popcorn*

**OhSoRockyBluex**: *shares with Gunther*

**TyBluex**: no! you're really cool. I have to admit, our date was one of the best dates ever. & I've had alot

**OhSoRockyBluex**: aww!

**GlitteryGunther**: awwww!

**GlitteryTinka**: you really mean that?

**TyBluex**: I do. do you wanna talk privately? away from these two?

**GlitteryTinka**: hm, sure(:

_-TyBluex and GlitteryTinka have left this conversation-_

**OhSoRockyBluex**: why is it always us two left?

**GlitteryGunther**: I kind of like it like this. Just talking to you.

**OhSoRockyBluex**: really?

**GlitteryGunther:** of course! it brings out the real you!

_-OMGCeCex and YeahImDeuce are online-_

**OMGCeCex**: heyyyyy!

**OhSoRockyBluex**: hi!

**OMGCeCex**: you're STILL on?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: this gets pretty addicting...

**GlitteryGunther**: i agree..

**OMGCeCex**: this one's here too?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: yeah.

**YeahImDeuce**: did I miss something?

**OMGCeCex**: no. It's nothing, Deucey. I was just on earlier

**OhSoRockyBluex**: woah, woah, woah. DEUCEY?

**YeahImDeuce**: oh yeah, me and CeCe are dating now.

**OMGCeCex:** yep! ^_^ I never knew he liked me in that way..

**YeahImDeuce:** Well, now I do. And right now, it's a pretty amazing experience.

**OMGCeCex**: aww, I wish I could kiss you right now! 3

**YeahImDeuce**: Well, I mean, ya could if ya wanted to..

**OMGCeCex**: *kisses virtually*

**YeahImDeuce**: :D

**OhSoRockyBluex**: why is this so adorable?

**GlitteryGunther**: i have no idea. Do yo think we should kiss virtually?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: no..

**OMGCeCex**: haha. aww. Rocky, don't be meeeaaaaan.

**OhSoRockyBluex**: -_-

**OMGCeCex**: :p just a cheek kiss?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: nooo.

**OMGCeCex**: fine. you're just gonna have to do it for real then(;

**OMGCeCex**: i'm leaving. Byee Rocky and Gunther. Bye babyyyyy.3

**YeahImDeuce**: bye babe.3

_-OMGCeCex is offline-_

**YeahImDeuce**: alright. I gotta leave too. bye guys.

_-YeahImDeuce is offline-_

**OhSoRockyBluex**: aaand, back to us two..

**GlitteryGunther**: yep..

**OhSoRockyBluex**: I'm gonna study for my bio test. I'll catch ya later(:

_-OhSoRockyBluex is offline-_

**GlitteryGunther**: bye, my bay-bee.

_-GlitteryGunther is offline-_

**One word: awwwwwwwwwww. how'd ya like that for a comeback? ;D so, Imma make more SIU stories and update as much as I can(: I'm also slightly fangirling about the book/movie Flipped. If you haven't read it, I highly suggest you do! I will be making FFs about Bryce/Juli and Peeta/Katniss in the Hunger Games trilogy as soon as I'm done with Mockingjay. I can't wait for you to read everything coming up!**

**Stories (Updating/New)**

**-Baby On Board**

**-MOTI**

**-FDIU**

**-Flipped Story (Unnamed)**

**-Love vs. Hate (SIU)**

**-Accidentally (SIU)**

**-Paired With Love (SIU)**

**-LMGYHAB**

**! :D alrighty, this is NinjaCupcakex, signing off(:**


	6. If You Wanna Use Technical Terms

**Awww, guys this is a featured story on the Runther page. I feel so loved, like omg. ^.^ Okay, another random and cute conversation by the SIU cast.(: **

**Online:**

**-YeahImDeuce**

**-TyBluex**

**YeahImDeuce: **TYYYYY

**TyBluex: **what?

**YeahImDeuce: **Nothing, you're the only one on. Hahahah

**TyBluex: **-.- sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you...

**YeahImDeuce**: Because I'm amazing.

**TyBluex:** Go tell that to CeCe.

**YeahImDeuce:** yeah. My ladyyy.

**TyBluex:** yeah

_-OMGCeCex is online-_

**OMGCeCex:**

**YeahImDeuce:** Was that necessary, CeCe?

**OMGCeCex:** No..

**YeahImDeuce:** It's okay, your still cute.3

**TyBluex:** *goes and throws up*

**OMGCeCex: **Aw, is Ty jealous because he hasn't found anyone yet?

**TyBluex:** Yes I have!

**YeahImDeuce: **Is it your stuffed bear? :p

**TyBluex**: -_- I really hate you guys

_-OhRockyBluex and GlitteryGunther are online-_

**OhSoRockyBluex**: hey hey hey!

**GlitteryGunther: **Hello peoples, I am Gunther und where is Tinka?

**OMGCeCex:** She's not here, dummy.

**OhSoRockyBluex:** lol. CECE!

**OMGCeCex:** ROCKY!

**TyBluex:** Girls..

**OMGCeCex:** he's still grumpy 'cuz that's one thing he DOESN'T have!

**GlitteryGunther: **do you want me to set up another date with my sister, Ty?

**TyBluex:** i'll get my own date, thanks.

_-GlitteryTinka is online-_

**GlitteryTinka:** Hello!

**GlitteryGunther: **Sister twin! 3

**OhSoRockyBluex:** Why can't we have a strong relationship like that, Ty?

**TyBluex:** because we're normal?

**YeahImDeuce:** YOU PUT IT DOWN LIKE NEW YORK CITY

**OhSoRockyBluex**: yeah, I guess.

**GlitteryGunther**: I say we all go somewhere

**OMGCeCex:** I wouldn't wanna be seen with YOU.

**YeahImDeuce:** I'VE NEVER SEEN 'EM QUITE LIKE LOS ANGELES A FANTASY

**GlitteryGunther:** Good. I'm going to be with Rocky anyway.

**OMGCeCex**: she's my best friend. I called her first!

**OhSoRockyBluex**: Guys guys guys. I'm flattered, really. But, CeCe maybe you and Deuce can treat it like a cute date!

**GlitteryTinka**: But it's going to be me, Gunther, Ty, Rocky, CeCe, and Deuce. 3 girls and 3 boys. Triple dating much?

**YeahImDeuce**: HOTTER THAN MIAMI I FEEL THE HEAT

**TyBluex**: DEUCE. Would you cut it out?

**YeahImDeuce**: sorry. xD

**OhSoRockyBluex**: but everyone knows we're not dating!

**GlitteryGunther**: We can change that.(;

**OhSoRockyBluex**: GUNTHER.

**GlitteryGunther**: Sorry. x)

**GlitteryTinka**: lol. okay, so where should we go?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: I vote bowling!

**OMGCeCex**: same!

**TyBluex**: yep!

**GlitteryTinka**: sure, let's knock over pins with bowling balls!

**GlitteryGunther: **I'm in! Hey, Rocky, can you bowl?

**OhSoRockyBluex: **yeah, kinda. why?

**GlitteryGunther**: Aw :/ I was hoping to being able to help you with positioning so I can stand behind you like the movies.

**OMGCeCex:** awwwwwwwwwwwww!

**YeahImDeuce**: aww!

**GlitteryTinka:** awwww!

**OhSoRockyBluex:** ^^^^ not helping! and Gunther, that sounds really fun, but

**GlitteryGunther:** But what?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: eh, what the heck why not. It'll probably be the only attentino I'll get from a boy anyway.

**GlitteryGunther**: so it's a date?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: if you wanna use technical terms ;)

**OMGCeCex**: yay! Rocky and Gunther are dating!

**OhSoRockyBluex**: eeassyy girl, it's ONE date.

**TyBluex**: Okay, so Deuce and CeCe are already dating. Rocky is going on a date with Gunther so that leaves me

**GlitteryTinka**: With me..

**TyBluex:** Would you like to go bowling with me, Tinka?

**GlitteryTinka**: you're not going to get me that easy, Blue.

**TyBluex**: what if I said you're the most beautiful girl on this planet?

**GlitteryTinka**: hmm. Nah, heard that one.

**TyBluex**: what if I told you that you light up my world like nobody else?

**GlitteryTinka**: okay, you got that from a song.

**GlitteryGunther**: *Gets chips and dip, trying to feed one to Rocky*

**OhSoRockyBluex**: *grabs the chip instead*

**GlitteryTinka**: you got that from a song.

**TyBluex**: what if I told you I loved you?

**OMGCeCex**: ooh, things just got good!

**YeahImDeuce**: Tell me about it!

**GlitteryTinka**: Then I would say you would have to tell that to me in person.

**TyBluex**: Challenge accepted. :3

**YeahImDeuce**: CeCe! It's time for us to have a romantic part in this!

**OMGCeCex**: lol. you're so cute when you try to act romantic.

**YeahImDeuce**: solo es para ti, mi amor. 3

**OMGCeCex**: idk what you just said, but I'm pretty sure it was cute.

**YeahImDeuce**: lol. I said "Only for you, my love"

**OhSoRockyBluex:** awwwwwwwwwwww! 333

**GlitteryGunther**: Solo es para mi, mi amor Rocky.

**OhSoRockyBluex**: LOL.

_-TyBluex and GlitteryTinka are offline-_

**OMGCeCex**: I love how they got off together.

**OhSoRockyBluex**: I know right?

**GlitteryGunther:** I have to go. See you tomorrow!

**OhSoRockyBluex**: Bye Gunther! I look forward to tomorrow!

**GlitteryGunther**: me too.3

_-GlitteryGunther is offline-_

**YeahImDeuce:** Good night, my love!3 *kisses*

**OMGCeCex**: Aw, goodnight. 3

_-YeahImDeuce is offline-_

**OMGCeCex:** do you really like Gunther?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: IDK! He's been really sweet to me though. o.O

**OMGCeCex**: maybe he's just trying to annoy you?

**OhSoRockyBluex**: doubt it.

**OMGCeCex**: well if you do, I'm happy for you. I'm sure he'll treat you well like Deuce does.3

**OhSoRockyBluex**: haha. thanks. goodnight!

**OMGCeCex**: good night(:

_-OMGCeCex and OhSoRockyBluex are offline-_

**was that cute enough for you kids? Yes? YAY! ^.^ Please read and review! Thanks! Oh, and review SydneySanity's stories! She thinks she's not a good writer, which is SO not true because she's 20349542234x better than anyone I've seen on Lol. Until next time!**

**-NinjaCupcakex**


End file.
